Recently, user stations (USs) such as mobile stations (MSs), cellular phones, mobile phones (e.g., IPHONE™), personal digital assistants (PDAs), Blackberry™-type devices, netbooks, laptops, pad-type computing devices (e.g., IPAD™), personal computers (PCs), desktop computers, TVs and the like have begun to incorporate image capture devices such as cameras to capture image information. However, to reduce size and/or weight they do not have conventional user input devices such as hard-key keyboards with which a user may easily interact with the US. Accordingly, a user may interact with these devices via a touch-screen display which may provide a soft-keyboard. However, this requires a user to be within an arm's length of the display which may be inconvenient to the user.